dinoattackrpg01fandomcom-20200215-history
Fullmetal
Andrew "Sauro-Hunter" Olin is a Dino Attack agent, known for adopting a Mutant T-Rex hatchling named Tex. He specializes in assault, heavy weapons and close-quarters combat. Biography Before the War Before the Dino Attack, Sauro lived in the small town of Mountain Bricklake, which was where the second attack occurred. He was on a date with Aravis when it occurred. Ptero, Sauro, Aravis and Spino were later rescued by Digger in a prototype T-1 Typhoon. Antarctica When Andrew reached Antarctica with his family and friends, he immediately went into training to become a Dino Attack agent. He soon learned sword-play and archery from Raptor. Since then, he has developed a type of toxic arrows that will kill a Dino quickly and painlessly. First Mission Sauro-Hunter's first mission (along with Aravis, Raptor, Spino, and Ptero) was to Viking Isle. While there, he received a Personal Energy Shield (PES) from Raptor. After a few battles with the local Dinos, Andrew and his squad went down into the tunnels and eventually came into the Goo Caverns, where Sauro got separated from the rest of his squad. Goo Caverns From the beginning, Sauro has had bad relations with Greybeard the pirate. When Andrew had adopted Tex, Greybeard was outraged and engaged him in a sword-to-cutlass battle. Greybeard won after stabbing him in the shoulder, and would've killed the young DA agent had Zenna not intervened. During a later battle with some Octosaurs, Sauro lost his hand and would have been eaten if Aravis hadn't killed the creature with her Energy Swords. He was taken to Ogel's HQ and after several hours of surgery, a mechanical hand was attached to what was left of his arm. Later, Andrew was reunited with the rest of the team, where he was welcomed by Rex. When Greybeard was about to shake his hand, it was revealed that Ogel's Drones had put a plasma cannon in the arm. The unusually-large squad was split up at Specs' command. He was partnered with Aravis, Alpha and Hotwire. They took an Ogel Drilling Vehicle and were soon chased by a pack of Mutant Lizards. When they were cornered, Sauro-Hunter single-handedly slaughtered many of the Lizards, including the pack leader. Before Aravis fired a mental blast, he himself breathed fire. Battle at Inferno's Base After getting a call from Rex, Sauro-Hunter's squad went to Dr. Inferno's underground base, where Inferno's henchmen had gained a foothold in the Goo Caverns. Soon after the battle had begun, Sauro-Hunter, Aravis and the rest of the DA and AT agents learned that Spino and Shade had been captured and genetically augmented, including been given a drug that made Spino totally loyal to Inferno. After Spencer had slain many DA agents, AT agents and Ogel Drones, Andrew intervened and after a brief yet furious fight, Spino fell, thanks to Tex's help, which afterward she was injured. After the battle, Raptor arrived with a Dragoness named Valencia. When Sauro found Tex near death, Valencia healed her and, accidentally, turned her into a half-Dragon. Final Battles During one of the final battles for the Goo Caverns, Andrew grabbed on to a Pteranodon that plunged over a chasm. After waking up in an underground river, Sauro fought against a horde of Goblins until Ptero and Aravis came to his rescue. Escape All of the squads in Sector 14 had to escape because the volcanoes in the quadrant were about to erupt, and since several Mutant Dinos destroyed many of the support beams in the Goo Caverns, that put most of the Goo Caverns at risk of collapsing. Sector 14 exploded, and the DA agents escaped with some trouble in the Trouble Sub. Return to LEGO City After a mostly uneventful trip back to LEGO City, most of the DA agents made their way back to DA HQ. After a quick briefing, Sauro, Aravis, Spino, Ptero and Tex were deployed to find the Constructopedia. Meanwhile, Raptor and Valencia were sent to Antarctica. After a battle, Andrew proposed to Aravis and the two are currently engaged. Recently, Sauro-Hunter has had thoughts about leaving the mission and head home to Mountain Bricklake, which he did. Post-War After the War ended, Sauro-Hunter and the rest of his squad helped "mop up" the majority of the straggling enemies. Soon after, he settled down and wrote novels about his time serving in the Dino Attack. The series went on to be best-sellers. Seven years after the War, Sauro-Hunter married LeAnn Hanbrick, another veteran of the Dino Attack. Tex stayed with him to her dying day, and assisted Sauro-Hunter and the government in rebuilding Mt. Bricklake. She died at the age of 300 Minifig years (or 117 Dino years). Due to their close bond, Sauro-Hunter's life was greatly extended, and lived to be 124 years old. Before his death, Sauro-Hunter joined Alpha Team, as he was discontent with the life of a civilian. Personality Sauro-Hunter is cool, collected and cares very much for the people around him. He likes fiction and reads The Chronicles of Narnia ''and ''The Lord of the Rings. Andrew also likes playing the Halo games. He has a deep hatred for Pteranodons and goes berserk when fighting any. After losing his arm and leg and Aravis deciding to rethink her accepting Sauro's proposal, Sauro-Hunter took a more grim and dark look on life and matured greatly. Weapons Every DA agent uses unique weapons, it seems. So far, Andrew has used the following: *A bow named Az Sweldn Rak Anhuin and poison arrows (destroyed) *A leaf-shaped sword named Du Sundavar Freohr ''(discarded) *A titanium blade modeled after a Type-1 Energy Weapon *A kukri combat knife *A Cosmotronic repeater rifle *Cosmotronic ray/H variant *Reapeating tracer pistol/crystal variant *His mechanical hand's claws *A plasma cannon in his arm Vehicle Sauro-Hunter had a customized Urban Avenger that has treads and a miniature Iron Predator engine, but this was taken when he was captured by Enox Phorm, and later destroyed when the compound was bombed from the air. He later utilized a combat motercycle armed with two side-mounted plasma launchers. Quotes Trivia *Sauro-Hunter was created by BZPower member Toa Antrakha/Sierra-G124. *Sauro has gone through several name changes. The first was Antrakha, then changed to Legolas and decided to stick with Sauro-Hunter. *Sauro always carries a packet of triple-caffeine coffee grinds, which makes his body a living weapon. He usually doesn't trust just anybody with this stuff, as Hotwire drank a little and singed Andrew's hair with his laser rifle. *Andrew once dated Stacey (aka Aravis), but their close bond wore thin during their training. Category:Dino Attack Agents Category:Toa Antrakha